The Story of Love
by beachbabe12
Summary: I'm Lily Evans. Welcome to my life, friends, love, hate, a Gary Oldman obsession, turtles and good old Gildy or to everyone else, Gilderoy Lockhart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My Eleventh story, whoo! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This story is dedicated to all the people who are in it, that aren't in Harry Potter.

* * *

**

I, Lily Jane Evans, was, as usual, on time for my first day of school. This year was sixth year, and my second last.

I played with my auburn hair while waiting for my four best friends to arrive: Emma Rodgers, Claudia Clark, Ellie Greene and Jesse Jones.

Knowing Emma she would be the last one to arrive, and just in the nick of time. Her family had six people to organize and get to Hogwarts. Her family was huge, nine children, eleven including adults.

Jesse would probably be here any minute; she was usually as organized as I was, just not as much.

And as for Claud and Ellie, well it varied, most of the time they were late though.

'Hey Lils,' shouted a girl with thick sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes.

'Hey Jess. I knew you would be here soon,' I said.

'Seen anyone else?' Jess asked me.

I shook my head. 'No, that's why I was standing by myself.'

'Oh look,' Jess pointed to two boys with red hair and chocolate brown eyes. 'It's Nick and Alex; Emma should be here any minute.'

Emma's two older twin brothers who loved to muck up and have fun had arrived. Sure enough a light red haired girl with light green eyes appeared holding her youngest brothers hand, it was Andrews first year.

Emma spotted us and ran over.

'Hey guys! It's Andrews first year. Second youngest,' she said happily.

Victoria was ten and she was the youngest of the Rodger family, she was coming to Hogwarts next year.

'Hey Em,' we both said.

'Claud and Ellie have just come,' I pointed out when I saw two girls come through the wall onto platform nine and three quarters.

Ellie had silky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Claud had thick, black hair and brown eyes.

'Should we get on the train? It's going to leave soon,' I told them.

They nodded and we all quickly got on. We sat in a large compartment area for a while, just talking. When I say a while I mean like five minutes because it didn't take long for the Marauders to find us.

* * *

To describe my friends would be a simple process. All are unique and all have different qualities to them. First I will describe myself.

I have auburn coloured hair which is wavy. I have emerald green eyes that sparkle, I am quite good at most things I do, like school work, but when it comes to sport and Quidditch, I suck.

Jesse Jones, the sarcastic one of the group. Say something remotely stupid and you won't hear the end of it for a while. She's a muggle born, like me. She has had the occasional boyfriend but she likes to focus on school work and her sporting life.

Claudia Clark, the dumb comment one of the group. The reason I said "comment" is because she is really smart at school work. She is the one Jess picks on the most.

Ellie Greene, the outrageous one of the group. Loves to prank people, mostly the Marauders, and never seems to get detentions. She's loud and weird and very out there. But that's cool with us.

Lastly Emma Rodgers. Her father is Matt Rodgers and he plays Chaser for the Irish team, I can't remember what they're called. Her family is huge and she loves to take care of them. Most of them are younger than her. Four are older. Two have left the school and two are in their seventh year. She is the only one who actually has had a lot of boyfriends. Not a lot like James Potter a lot, but a lot for our group.

* * *

'Hello ladies,' said a messy black haired boy with hazel eyes. Behind him stood three very different boys.

'Hi James,' they all said.

'How were your holidays, Remus?' Claud asked.

'Great, all the Marauders went to James' for the summer.'

'Yeah and since James and I live next door, I spent the summer with four teenage boys,' said Emma. James and Emma had known each other for ages, since they could remember. To Emma's family, James was like their tenth child.

Sirius sat down next to Emma; he had black hair and soft grey eyes.

The last boy to sit down was Peter Pettigrew; he was a plump boy with blonde hair and sharp, alert, watery blue eyes.

He sat down next to Jess, who moved over so she could try and get away from him.

'We're going to make a television show, we decided,' said Jess.

'What?' asked James.

'Emma and I are going to have our own television show when we're older,' Jesse said again.

'What's television?' Sirius asked.

I sighed; this was going to be hard. 'Don't worry about it,' I said, trying to save them from trouble.

'The Queens of Comedy,' Emma said, 'that's going to be the name of our show.'

'It sounds like your gay,' Ellie said.

'What?'

'Like Queens, so it sounds as if you're lesbians,' explained Ellie.

'How about this then: "The Queens of Comedy" and then in brackets our sub-heading can be "we're not gay",' Emma decided.

'Great,' said Jess happily.

'What channel are you going to be on?' I asked.

'Nine,' said Emma.

'Eleven,' Jess argued.

'Ten,' they both said at the same time.

'Would someone please explain to me what you are talking about,' wailed Sirius.

'No,' I said.

'Please.'

'NO!' I shouted.

'Boy, your girlfriend sure does have a fiery temper,' Sirius whispered to James. But Sirius whispering is like a normal person talking. And Sirius talking normally is like a person shouting.

'I am not his girlfriend,' I explained to Sirius in his tone of speaking normally.

'Like I said.'

James just punched Sirius on the arm to make him stop.

'Don't touch me,' Sirius said.

A boy knocked on the door. We all turned to see who it was, but we shouldn't have held our breath.

'Hello,' he said happily, 'what do we have here?'

'Go away Snivelly,' said James warningly.

A girl joined Snape. 'Three mudbloods, and too many blood traitors to count,' said Bellatrix.

'Shut up, Bella,' said Sirius.

'Oh, I better do what my cousin says or I might . . . hmm . . . I don't even know, he's too weak to do anything but play around with innocent girls that don't know what they're getting themselves into.'

'Go away,' said Emma.

'Oh, I'm going now that you said that, it really changed my mind,' laughed Bella.

'Hey Snivelly, think you're pretty cool when you have company around don't you?' laughed James. 'But you think you're cool with a girl!'

'What's wrong with girls?' asked Emma. If you know Emma then you know you don't say anything sexist around her.

'Nothing,' he said quickly. 'Snivelly has himself a girlfriend!'

'Eurgh,' said Bellatrix, 'there is no way in the world I would date him when Rodolphus is around,' she said dreamily.

They all laughed when they saw Snape's face at the comment she made. They went and the group was left alone again.

* * *

James and Remus were talking secretly in the corner while the rest of us listened to Sirius go on about how last year on the last day of school he had saved a baby magpie from a Hippogriff that had roamed into the grounds. None of us believed him, of course.

'You realise that there are no magpies in England,' Jess said.

I laughed, the noise seemed to startle Remus and they stopped talking.

I looked over at Claudia to see her reaction, but she had become red in the face, but red was a bit of an understatement, she had turned scarlet, and was looking at the doorway.

'Hi Gildy,' she said dreamily.

Ellie and Emma burst out laughing as Gilderoy Lockhart replied,

'Hi Claudy.'

It was too much for Jesse to handle, I could see all the comments and snide remarks building up her head.

'How are you, Gildy?' Jess asked, mimicking Claud.

He looked at her, smiled, and said,

'Fine thank you,' without detecting any sarcasm in her voice.

'Glad to hear it,' she said, a little annoyed that he didn't note the sarcasm.

He smiled again, waved goodbye to Claudia and left, but not before getting out a mirror and checking his hair was in the right place.

'He reminds me of you, Sirius,' Jess remarked.

'How dare you, I am not caught up in my appearance and not smart enough to detect sarcasm when it slaps me,' he explained.

Jesse coughed, making it sound something like, 'yeah right.'

* * *

'. . . and then he's had three wives and he has three children,' Emma said excitedly.

'So?' Jesse said.

'So . . . It means he's happy to remarry again,' she said.

'Meaning?'

'I have a chance- duh!'

'He's so old,' Jesse laughed, rolling her eyes.

'He's only forty-seven,' she argued.

'Oh, I should have realised, you're so suited for him,' Jess said, trying to keep a straight face.

Emma recognized her sarcasm immediately, unlike Gilderoy, and whacked her.

'Slack!' shouted Jess.

'No it's not; you were being offensive to Gary.'

'I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was being offensive, I will go and apologize straight away.'

'Enough!' I shouted, this was going to go on forever.

Sirius, who had gone to snog his latest girlfriend came back in.

'Hey, um . . . what's his name is looking for you,' he said to Emma.

'Don't talk to me; you look nothing like Gary, so therefore you can't talk to me. And are you talking about Cameron?'

'Yeah,' he said, confused.

She left, quickly rushing out of the room to find her boyfriend.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with people, eating, catching up with old friends and laughter. Nothing was different with our group.

The boys were all eating, stuffing as much food as they could in their mouths before the food disappeared.

Emma was catching up with Katherine, Hannah and Isy. They were talking about how Steven, Isy's ex-boyfriend, was now dating Rachel Summers.

Jesse was laughing at something stupid Claud had said, something about _Gildy_.

I was listening to Ellie talk about the new Kelly Clarkson album.

'It's so good, I love it, especially track twelve,' she said happily. Thinking I was listening, when I was actually looking at James.

He was talking about how the next way they were going to prank Severus was going to be the best yet.

* * *

'You can call me six times but still won't pick up the phone!' we sung. All five of us were singing our favourite song, by the Veronicas.

'You can spend all your money on me but still I'll say no, you can write a million letters everyday confessing to me, that I am the girl of your dreams, but nobody ever asked me, I never looked at you that way, because I always thought you were gay!'

We finished the chorus and we all fell of our beds laughing.

'This song suits you and James,' Ellie said.

I laughed harder, James, gay. I didn't think so.

Peter, I could see.

* * *

**Haha, good ending! Please review, next chapter up soon- I'm on holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

I was sitting in Potions next to Claudia and Ellie. Jess was next to Katherine and Emma was sitting with Cameron and his Ravenclaw friends.

Behind me where the Marauders. Laughing at their latest idea to sabotage Snape's life. Sometimes I felt sorry for him.

'What is it m'dear?' Slughorn asked me, I had my hand up, ready to ask a question about Veritaserum.

'Why do we make it?' I asked. People sniggered around me, especially the people behind me.

'What do you mean? It's so people tell the truth,' he answered.

'Yes but isn't it an invasion of our privacy? Why don't they trust us?'

'Oh, they don't use it here, in the castle. We use it on criminals and people like that who we want the truth from,' he explained.

I nodded. The subtle laughing had worn off and people had gone back to making their potions.

* * *

'Bye Cameron,' Emma said happily to her boyfriend, he had brown hair and green eyes. He was in Ravenclaw and was the seeker.

He kissed her goodbye and we went our separate ways to different common rooms.

'Watch out, a green Snivelly is coming this way!' James shouted, warning us.

'It's the boogie monster,' we heard Sirius yell from downstairs, people laughed.

'Go to go,' he shouted, Snape was probably catching up to him.

When we first saw him it took me a while to realise what they had done. Green slime covered him from head to toe and a permanent sign saying "Run, I sneezed and all this came out, can you help wipe it off?"

I burst out laughing, so did everyone else, it was so the best one yet, well maybe not. Maybe for this year it's their best, and considering it's the first one, it has to be.

* * *

'Quidditch try-out's on Saturday,' James told us.

I made a weird noise that sounded like "yeah right."

'Come on Lils, you should try out, you could make a great beater,' said James.

'Yeah, right,' I said.

He got up, completely ignoring the comment I made.

Jesse sped into the room, knocking over a couple of second years. 'I'm trying out!' she shouted.

'Well of course you are, you're my best player, why would I knock you off the team?'

Jess laughed, 'thanks.'

Sirius coughed loudly and James turned around. 'Yes?'

'The best player?'

'The best female player,' explained James. He turned around and winked at Jesse.

* * *

I ate my breakfast while listening to Emma and Jesse argue, again.

'No! Hamish is really cute, you don't understand,' Emma argued.

'Just as cute as Gary?'

'You could say . . . hey! Don't be rude to Gary and Hamish.'

'I'm so sorry, please forgive me.'

'And next year Hamish is going to be on Rove,' she said excitedly.

'That definitely settles it,' Jesse said, trying to be serious, and she would have succeeded if she didn't have a certain tone in her voice. 'Hamish must be cute if he's on Rove.'

I chocked on my cereal. You should never eat something while Jess is talking.

'You're so mean,' Emma said.

'No, I was being serious,' she coughed.

'Haha, very funny. You've never seen him.'

'I am muggle born, he's a muggle too, you know,' she said.

'Right . . . then do you listen to him on radio?'

'Yeah . . . sure,' she said uneasily.

'See! You don't know who I'm talking about.'

'Wait, this isn't Hamish Blake is it? And he's a comedian.'

'Yeah, why?'

'He's on Spicks and Specks,' Jess said.

'Yeah! Do you watch it?'

'Yes, do you?'

'No.'

'Oh,' said Jess. 'He's really old.'

'He's only eight years older than me,' she said happily.

'You know, you're right. You two should get married.'

She giggled excitedly and blushed.

'Note the sarcasm, Em,' she laughed.

James and Sirius sat down next to Emma.

I laughed at Sirius and he just mouthed something at me, I couldn't work out what it was.

'What happened to your face?' Jesse asked, she was about to have a field day.

'Permanent lip stick,' he said.

'That colour really suits you,' Jess said.

I had just taken a bite of my cereal again, but it didn't stay in my mouth long.

'Eww,' said James, trying to get off the cereal on his face.

'Lipstick man and cereal boy. You guys can be on our TV show.'

Lucky I hadn't taken another bite.

Cameron had come over to see what happened.

'You guys look . . . really weird,' he said.

'Thanks Cameron, take Emma and go.'

'Have it your way,' he said, taking her hand and pulling her away.

* * *

Ellie went over to the Hufflepuff table to find her boyfriend, Charlie Taylor. A seventh year, who had black hair and blue eyes. He was exceptionally good at Divination. Jess always gave her a hard time about that.

I watched, while Claudia was talking to me, about Gildy. But I didn't want to listen so I watched Ellie, trust me, it was better than watching Sirius get more permanent lipstick on his face _and _listening to Claudia talk about the best boyfriend in the history of the world. (In her little word he might be.)

Why is she wearing that horrible shade of pink on her lips? She's making Sirius look like, I don't know, a bright pink umbrella?

Anyway, back to Ellie. Yeah, she has a boyfriend, Charlie. Right now we all have boyfriends except me and Jess. She wants to become a great Quidditch player. She never says it in front of Emma though. She doesn't want her to think that she just likes her because of her dad being famous for playing Quidditch.

Emma knows though, she totally understands. She doesn't really talk about her dad. It's more about her family, like the children. It's so sweet; she'll get them ready for their dates and help them with their homework. She'll do anything for them. Even the older ones.

Her oldest sister is Annie and she's the beauty editor in Witch Weekly. So she gets lots of free beauty products.

Her oldest brother is an Auror. He heads the department in looking for wanted criminals. She's very proud of him. Then she has two twin brothers. Nick and Alex. After that she only had younger brothers and sisters.

Her youngest sister is Victoria, then Andrew, then twins: Lauren and Alexandra. Lauren is a prefect and Alexandra is on the Quidditch team.

Jesse, Ellie and I are muggleborn and the rest of us are pure blood. But no one in Gryffindor cares.

Ok, Claudia has finally realised that I was listening to her and is going on about how good friends listen.

'But I don't want to listen to you talking about Gildy,' I explained.

She made a clicking sound with her tongue. That really annoyed me.

'Claud! Stop!' I shouted.

She turned around and started to talk to James, who was already in conversation with Peter about how to get Gretel to notice him.

Claudia turned back around when she realised that he was not going to talk to her.

'Who is Gretel?' she asked me.

'Some girl Peter likes in Hufflepuff,' I explained, trying not to laugh. Jess was the person who told me. She caught him writing her a letter, she said she tried not to laugh at him and point out all his mistakes. She said she was proud of herself when she resisted temptation.

Of course she told everyone she could. Including James and he was now explaining to Peter how to get Gretel to notice him.

* * *

'Who was that girl?' Emma asked when Sirius came into the Common Room later that night.

'Which one?' he asked. 'The one from this morning or the one I just did then,' he said happily.

She shook her head. 'Why?' she asked.

'Fun,' he said grinning at her. 'Do you want to have a taste of that fun?'

'Eww, that was the cheesiest pick up line anyone has ever used on me,' she said.

He pretended to be shocked, 'how dare you insult the great Sirius Black.'

'I am sorry your Highness,' she said and bowed.

'I do not forgive easily,' he told her in a posh voice.

'I am terribly sorry for upsetting you,' she said.

He looked at her, thinking what to do. I already thought that they could become good actors but this proved my point.

'You must kiss me,' he said. I laughed and he rephrased it. 'You must kiss me on the cheek.'

She walked up to him, bowing before she left her place and kissed him, on the cheek.

'That's better. Your wish of being forgiven has been granted.'

Jesse had walked in, just in time to hear this comment.

'Good, I really wanted to be forgiven,' she said sarcastically.

'Is any comment you make not sarcastic?' asked Sirius.

'How bout this,' she said, 'when something isn't sarcastic, I'll let you know.'

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Sorry this has taken a while, I wanted to finish A New Life before I did this chapter. I made it a long one so you will forgive me.**

**Chapter Three.

* * *

**

I woke up to the funniest thing. James must have been talking to Sirius downstairs about something really random and he ended up saying,

'Hello, this is God speaking.'

Now, Jess, being Jess, decided to take this perfect opportunity and use it.

'Hello God,' she said, in the same, deep tone he had used.

Jesse must have thought he was talking to her because when he answered,

'I wasn't talking to you.' She was quite taken a back and started to laugh, which woke Emma and Ellie, which, at only seven o'clock in the morning, isn't a very wise thing to do.

'You made me wake up!' shrieked Emma.

'I'm so sorry, go back to sleep,' said Jess.

'I am meant to wake up naturally,' she explained.

Sirius ran into the room. The girls all screamed, Emma especially because she was in her pajamas, the rest of us were dressed ready to go for breakfast.

'What are you doing up here?' Ellie asked.

'Stuff,' he said looking around.

'How did you get up here?' Claudia asked.

'Simple spell,' he said. He examined some photos and all the make-up we had. Emma had bucket loads, he found this very interesting.

'Why do you have so much make-up?' he asked, looking at the ceiling.

She looked at him, 'because my sister sends it to me.'

'That's right,' he said. 'Your sister – Annie, right?'

She nodded and he looked very proud of himself.

'This place looks so different when you're not trying to dodge all this stuff on the floor at night,' he said.

I nearly screamed at him, but I didn't. But after a few seconds someone else did for me.

'You've been here at night?' Jesse screamed.

He clapped his hand over his mouth and then nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Why?' Ellie asked.

'To get upstairs to see Marissa Rian,' he said sheepishly.

'Your ex?' Emma exclaimed.

'Yeah, we're on and off all the time,' he explained. 'And when we're on it's a secret, cos she has a boyfriend and I have girlfriends.'

'Plural?' Emma said.

'Well, yeah, most of the time.'

'Get out, now!' I said, 'this is the girls dorm and we don't need you in it.'

'Touché' he said, just before leaving.

Ellie and Claudia started to laugh. I was really mad at them.

'Why are you laughing?' I demanded.

'Because, look at Emma's pajamas,' Claudia said happily.

Jess snorted, I just stared and Emma started to scream in horror.

'Barbie?' Jess questioned.

'This must be some weird joke; I had my Paul Frank pajamas on before I got into bed and now, Barbie's and Unicorns?' she was now starting to hyperventilate.

'What will Sirius say when he finally figures it out?' Jesse asked.

'What do you mean "finally figures it out"?' I said.

'Well he is a bit slow if you –'

'BARBIE?' Sirius shouted from downstairs.

It wasn't long for him to be back up stairs.

'Aren't you sixteen?' he asked Emma.

She nodded, looking at the ground. 'I had my pajamas on when I went to bed and now, I'm wearing this,' she said, pulling and poking at the Barbie who was smiling happily at her.

Ellie went over and high-fived Sirius. He grinned at her and said, 'happy prank day.'

'I'm going to kill you!' she said threw gritted teeth.

* * *

'Why do I have to do this?' Ellie asked Emma. She was standing in the middle of the Great Hall standing in the same Barbie Pajamas that Emma was wearing earlier that morning.

'Because I caught you and you deserve it, for making me think I was some weird person who didn't know what pajamas she put on the night before.'

I looked over at Sirius who was in the same pair of pajamas. Emma had duplicated them and made both of them dance the whole way through dinner.

Sirius had complained that he didn't get to eat dinner, but James had whispered something in his ear and he suddenly liked the idea.

He was currently dancing, quite well if I may say so, around the Ravenclaw table. It was quite sad actually, to think that Sirius was so weird but yet so talented. He was a great actor and a fabulous dancer. I couldn't help but laugh at what I had just thought. This got me a weird look from Jess, who just thought I was laughing for no particular reason.

* * *

'Hogsmeade this weekend!' Jess shouted.

'Why is it so early in the term?' Claudia asked.

'Does it look like I know?' Jess retorted. 'I don't really care; it's still a Hogsmeade trip.'

Emma, Ellie and I were dancing around in Barbie pajamas now. Totally excited about dating again.

'Yeah, guys are going to start asking us out!' I shouted.

'The only person who ever asks you out is James,' pointed out Ellie.

'True,' I said, 'but to be honest I kind of missed it over the holidays.'

'Oh!' they all said, surprised I had even told them that.

'Well I have someone,' said Ellie.

'Yeah we know, you, Emma and Claudia all have great boyfriends. Well, maybe not you Claud, but he's right for you.'

Claudia nodded.

* * *

'Emma? Can I talk to you?' Cameron asked at breakfast the next morning.

She nodded and walked of with him, holding hands.

I sighed and looked around to see if some guy was looking at me and was the guy who was "the one" for me.

The only person who was actually looking at me was James and he had pancake syrup all over his mouth.

'Definitely not him,' I said out-loud.

Jess looked at me weirdly, but said nothing. She was trying to catch the eye of some Hufflepuff guy who played Quidditch. She would only date Quidditch players, which didn't leave many people, considering some of them were girls.

Emma came back, didn't look as though anything had happened, then spilled what had happened.

'Cameron broke up with me,' she said.

'And you're not upset about this?' Ellie said.

'No, he was cheating on me,' she told us. 'With some smart slut from Ravenclaw.'

Sirius and James joined the conversation.

'Ravenclaw's are hot, though,' stated Sirius.

'Thanks for making me feel better,' laughed Emma.

'It doesn't look like you need cheering up,' he said.

'Yeah, well, stuff him.'

'So there are more of us that are single and need dates of Hogsmeade,' I said glumly.

'Wanna go with me?' Sirius asked Emma.

She laughed, 'like you don't have someone to go with already.'

'He doesn't,' James butted in.

'I really don't,' Sirius said. 'Do you want to?'

'I don't see why you're asking me,' she said honestly.

'It's a well-known fact that redheads are good in bed,' he said.

They all laughed, not noticing that he was being perfectly serious.

'Fine, I'll go with you,' she said.

'Thanks, you'll have a great time.'

She ran off, after telling them she had to get ready for Divination, which no one else took. That's where she met Isy, Hannah and Katherine. They're her Divination buddies. It's strange, I know, but don't ask me about it. I know nothing about Divination, and that's why I dropped it.

The guy Jess was eying finally got the message and asked her out, so that leaves me, all alone.

'So, Lils,' James said, sliding up the bench to replace the spot where Emma had sat before she went and read tea-leaves. 'Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?'

'Is this because you think that whole red-heads are good in bed thing is true?' I asked. Jess started to laugh again, I couldn't wait till she started to have a go at Emma about that, there would be no end to the sarcasm and mean comments. It would really release all the tension.

'No, Lily, come on. I'm better than that, aren't I?' he asked.

The truth was, he could be better than Sirius, and poor Emma had got herself mucked up in all that. She was going to pay for it sooner or later.

'No, James, you're not better than that. Stop asking me!' I shouted and then stormed off. Jess followed me.

'Where are the others?' I asked rudely. I was in no mood to listen to Jess mock me, but I did want to hear Emma get mocked. That was the kind of mood I was in, selfish.

'Do you really want to know?' she asked, which just annoyed me.

'Yes.'

'Fine,' she sighed, 'Claudy is off with Gildy in some closet, and Ellie is probably doing the same with Charlie.'

I shouldn't have asked, I should always listen to Jesse. She has the right idea. I didn't want to know that they were off shagging their boyfriends, when I had just been asked out by the hottest guy in the school – and rejected him. While my best friend had actually just said yes to Sirius. The biggest idiot after James.

My love life was a mess.

* * *

'It's a well known fact red-heads are good in bed,' mimicked Jess.

'Stop mocking Sirius,' shouted Emma as she read her sisters column in_ Witch Weekly_.

'Oh, poor darling Sirius is being mocked.'

'I swear, I'll make him come and beat you up,' she warned.

'Well he's so strong, he'll probably knock me over my just touching me,' she laughed.

'SIRIUS!' she called and went down stairs.

* * *

'Where the hell is her Prince Charming to come beat you up, I really wanted to see that?' I said, annoyed that he hadn't come back. I had eaten all of Ellie's chocolate stash and was now feeling really bad. I had eaten something like four thousand, million calories and I would have to pay her back with more chocolate.

'Dunno, should we go check?' Claudia asked. I nodded and we all went down stairs.

We walked downstairs to find that there was no one in the common room apart from Ellie who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and humming to herself.

'_So beautiful, such a beautiful disaster…'_

'Do you know where Emma and her Muhammad Ali are?' Jess asked.

'Jess! This is not the time to make jokes about Sirius,' I said, trying very hard not to laugh.

'What? Why not? Why is it not the time? Everyone always needs to laugh.'

'Right . . . whatever, you made me almost laugh, now we can get going.'

James came down the stairs and gave me and the rest of a quizzical look. Why did he have to question everything we did?

'Who are you looking for?' he asked. I rolled my eyes and Jess took control.

'Let's see, which one of us isn't here?' she asked sarcastically.

James ran a hand through his hair and then realised she was being sarcastic,

'Oh!' he said aloud, 'Emma and Sirius? They're in my dorm.'

'Why?' Claudia asked, though she didn't really care, she was too busy thinking about her latest visit to the Astronomy Tower, with Gildy of course. Ellie wasn't really paying attention; she was still reading her magazine and humming quietly, though she was slowly getting louder, she was a very good singer.

'Sirius is teaching her about Quidditch, while she pretends to be interested.'

'Oh! How cute!' Claudia said,

'How is that cute?' Jesse asked,

'She cares enough to pretend, derr!' Claud said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

The Claudia is a very interesting creature. She is very intelligent, yet she says a lot of stupid things unintentionally, she just doesn't think before she talks.

Those of us who are muggleborn, Jess, Ellie and I, have a saying for when Claud says something stupid, 'That was a Claudak moment, because there is an ad on muggle TV for a type of camera, which says 'that was a Kodak moment.' So one day Ellie came up with the idea of Claudak moments.

* * *

I watched, enviously, as everyone went off with their boyfriends. It was Hogsmeade weekend. Everyone had gone off with their boys while I sat and read in the book shop.

It was three hours before someone found me, and it wasn't the right person.

'What are you doing here, gorgeous?' James asked.

'Escaping from you,' I answered.

'Come on, lets get out of here, I have to meet Sirius and Emma at The Three Broomsticks soon, you want to come?'

'Sure,' I answered coldly.

When we got there, Sirius and Emma had drunk a bit too much.

'Hullo,' said Sirius happily.

James sat him down and Emma fussed over how clean the table was.

I was starting to feel was out of place. For starters, I don't drink and everyone around me was. Secondly Emma and Sirius had assumed that because James and I walked in together that we were dating.

'You guys make such a cute couple,' Sirius started.

'And imagine what your kids will look like, so adorable,' said Emma.

James was getting uncomfortable and took a gulp of his drink. I did the same. It was only Butterbeer, I swear. But the others had managed to get hold of Firewhiskey. I don't know how, don't ask me.

The conversations got weirder and weirder. Somehow they got to how muggles have something called "phones" and you talk to people. I had to laugh, it was weird listening to them talk about something they had no idea about. They didn't notice I was laughing at them though. Sirius thought his jokes were funny, even to someone who was sober.

* * *

'Why did I have all that Firewhiskey yesterday?' moaned Emma as she lay in bed the next day.

'Because you wanted to impress Sirius,' Jess answered for her.

'And it must have worked because he asked you out again,' Claudia reminded her.

'Bloody hell,' she said. 'Really?'

'Yeah, and then he told us red-heads really are good in bed,' Jess laughed.

We all joined her, everyone except Emma who was moaning.

'I didn't, did I?'

I really burst out laughing then, 'you can't remember the night with 'the great Sirius Black' but he can remember it with you.'

'That's how it seems,' she said, rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

'He was really sweet and kind and nice and happy and –' said Jess happily.

'Spare us the details,' I said; I did not want to be constantly reminded that I had spent the whole trip with James, listening to them talk about the most random things ever. And be reminded that I was the only one who didn't have a boyfriend.

James sat down; beside him were Sirius and Remus. Remus just started to eat his breakfast while James and Sirius poured themselves a big cup of coffee.

Emma drank from her cup too; Cameron passed her, giving her a kind sympathy smiled. As soon as he was out of ear-shot she muttered 'bastard.'

'He's dating Emily that Ravenclaw girl,' James said.

Emma just nodded. She didn't really care; you could tell she was more focused on her coffee.

'Yeah,' she said. 'He's happy with her, and I'm happy with . . . Sirius.'

Sirius smiled at her, and Jesse decided to ruin the perfect picture.

'So, will there be any permanent lipstick on Sirius' face from you, Emma?'

Emma glared at her, and then answered coolly, 'I don't wear lipstick.'

That shut Jess up . . . for a while.

Lauren and Alexandra Rodgers came up to us, Emma's sisters.

'Hey guys,' she said.

'Hey Em. We were wondering –' and after that was a complete mystery, they whispered in her ear. But you could totally figure it out from what she said.

'Why don't you ask him yourself?' she said.

They both giggled. Which was quite strange as they are a year younger than us.

They went over to him and said the same thing. This is where they mystery ended. Which I was disappointed about, I like mysteries.

'I sure am dating her,' he smiled at them. It seemed they would melt.

Emma was getting annoyed and shooed them away. He just laughed.

'They're not that bad,' he said. 'They're better than my sibling.' He looked over darkly at the Slytherin table.

'Forget about that,' I said quickly, now was not the time to hear about stuff like that.

He sipped his coffee as the owls came in. Turtle landed in Sirius' bowl of cereal and wasn't greeted warmly.

'Get out of it you stupid bird,' shouted Sirius. Like I said, it wasn't greeted warmly.

'Why is it called Turtle?' Claudia asked.

'Because it reminds me of a turtle,' he said.

James leant over to Emma and whispered, 'get out, get out now.'

* * *

'I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?' asked Hamish, a really good looking guy. He was in seventh year and in Gryffindor. I totally wanted to go, but what would Emma say? Me, dating her ex-boyfriend. Why did he have to ask me?

'Can I get back to you?' I asked, sounding like a complete idiot.

Oh well, I think to myself. At least someone asked you.

Yeah, but why did he have to leave it so late, I could have saved myself from that incident in The Three Broomsticks.

Ok, having a conversation with myself was an all time low. I stopped there.

* * *

'Hey, Emma,' I said casually.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

Damn it, there goes all casualness out the window.

'Nothing,' I said. I swear, I'm starting to sweat. And then I think about what it's over – some guy, so that makes me more casual.

'Sure,' she said and gets back to reading her magazine.

'Can I date Hamish?' I asked quickly, trying to get it over and done with quickly.

'Sure,' she said, not looking up from what she was reading.

'Oh.'

'Yeah, he's good, if you know what I mean,' she continued.

'Oh, that's good. You know I haven't done it yet,' I said, annoyed.

'Right, sorry. Well, if you do, he's good,' she said.

'Are you angry at me?'

'No, why should I be?'

'Because you're all uptight,' I said.

'Are you calling me uptight?'

'Maybe.'

'Great, I'm dating Sirius and the whole world turns upside down and now you want to date the first guy I was "with",' she shouted.

'Sorry,' I said. 'I won't date him.'

'He'll know it was me that made you say no,' she said. 'Date him,' she demanded.

'Um, ok?' I said, completely confused.

'Good, now go and find him to tell him you will date him,' she said.

'How did you know I –'

'Divination is what I am best at,' she said.

'Right, I'll go and . . .'

'Good idea.'

* * *

Ok, so all in all, that was a good day. I think . . . I have no idea.

I had a sort-of fight with Emma and kissed Hamish.

I rate that about seven out of ten. The kiss was like "WOW" and the fight got a minus three (cos it wasn't that bad.)

So now we're all in the Common Room with our boyfriends or girlfriends.

James and Katherine – I like Katherine, and so does Emma because they sit next to each other in Divination.

Ellie and Charlie – I don't like Charlie that much, he's not really Ellie's type. I mean the whole "loving Divination" thing spooks me.

Emma and Sirius – need I say more?

Jess isn't here because she's out doing some guy who plays Quidditch.

The same for Claud except it's Gildy.

And me and Hamish, which isn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be with Emma around. She's to busy with Sirius to even notice I was with someone, which is fine by me.

Jess walks in, smiling. Which is always the sign that she's done something.

'Hey Jess,' we all say to her.

She just smiles at us and we all look at each other, nodding.

'Had a good night?' Ellie asks.

'One of the best.'

'Is that sarcasm?' James asks.

'Does it look like she's being sarcastic?' Emma asks.

James just shrugs and goes back to Katherine.

'I am,' says Jesse.

'Oh,' we all say.

'You're getting better,' says Sirius.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, next chapter might take longer because I really want to put up the seqaul to 'Without Him' before I do anythign else and I want to do something with 'A Lack of Colour' so yeah . . . please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So sorry it took a while to update, but here is a nice long chapter for you all!

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the story apart from the ones I made up.

* * *

A few weeks later I was sitting at breakfast listening to around four conversations at once. James was asking me out, Emma was talking to me about Gary Oldman, Claudia was saying how annoying Potions homework was and Sirius was talking to me about how he takes care of his owl, Turtle.

I wasn't listening to any of them, I was just dreaming about how nice it was to be not single. Hamish (Emma's ex-boyfriend) and I were a nice couple. He wasn't clingy or wanted too much from me and I wasn't clingy or wanted too much from him. It was a perfect relationship.

Except for the fact that James made all the Marauders prank him at every moment the got.

I look at Ellie, who apart for Jesse and Remus, is the only one not talking to me. She laughs at me and then, being a great friend, she starts to talk to me too.

'Would you just shut up?' I shout. They all fall silent, looking at one another.

Then they all shrug and start to talk to each other, completely leaving me out of all their conversations. Not that I would have liked to be in any of them, they were all being perfectly ridiculous.

One by one they all start to leave me and now I feel very alone. Finally Jess and I are the last ones left. She's going to say something sarcastic and I'll bang my head on the table, I bet you that's what will happen. I bet you fifty sickles (because I'm not that rich!).

'We better get to class,' she says and runs off. Damn it! Oh well. It's just as bad as something sarcastic; I don't want to go to Transfiguration, that's my worst subject.

* * *

'Miss Evans will you please concentrate and stop talking to Miss Rodgers,' Professor McGonagall shouted. We were doing a theory lesson on how Transfiguration helps people in everyday situations in Africa.

I wasn't paying attention because Emma was sitting next to me and she was telling me about the new mascara her sister is going to write about in _Witch Weekly _next week. It sounded so cool, apparently you put it on and then sparkles appear matching your outfit! She said she would ask her sister to give her some to give to her friends. Which is me!

'Miss Evans, can you tell me what you think about the subject?'

Shit! 'I think it's good that they can do that sort of thing in Africa,' I said, which, apparently was the right thing to say.

'Good, for a second there I thought you weren't paying attention to my class, which I would find hard to believe from you,' she said.

I turned back to Emma and she was giggling at something Sirius was saying to her, oblivious to what I had just encountered. Which is sad, because I would have liked some sympathy.

* * *

Double Charms, wonderful!

'And your homework is to write a three foot essay on Perfume Charms and how the benefit you if you can produce one properly,' said Flitwick. 'It is to be handed in on Tuesday of next week.'

Everyone groaned, except me, I love Charms, especially Perfume Charms, how pretty they were. It's a spell that makes the room smell your favourite scent. For me it was the smell of Lavenders. Jess got the smell of a Quidditch pitch, Emma got Roses, Claudia got the smell of paint and Ellie got the smell of Frangipani's.

'That was one of the best Charms lessons,' Emma said to me when we got out.

'I know,' Jess agreed, 'I love the smell of Quidditch pitches and now I can smell it all the time thanks to good old Flitwick!'

'I love the smell of roses,' Emma said, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath.

'What did you get, James?' Jess asked.

He blushed slightly and grinned, 'the smell of Lily.'

'Oh, how cute!' Emma said, 'what did you get, Sirius?'

'The smell of some perfume that smells like roses and something else, it's like a mixture of something and roses,' he said.

'I love the smell of roses!'

'Guess we have something in common,' he said happily, ready to get some lunch and eat till he explodes.

* * *

It was late at night when we were all together again. After lunch we had all gone to separate classes. Emma had gone to Divination, Jess to Herbology, Claudia and I to Ancient Runes with Remus, Ellie to her singing lesson and James, Sirius and Peter had a free period.

We were all just hanging around, doing our homework. It was nice, just chatting and talking while getting some work done. Claudia, Remus and I were doing Ancient Runes homework; Ellie, Jesse, James and Sirius were doing their Charms essay which I had done earlier that day. Emma was making Peter drink tea so she could see into his future, but she thought something was wrong as she kept getting the leaves to read that he was going to become bad. She wrote it down anyway, then she made Sirius drink tea and wrote down that something terrible would happen to them.

I said I didn't want to do it so she went and wrote down all the people she had done so far.

'I think this tea is like "doom tea" or something, everyone I have done has been bad.'

'Oh well,' Sirius said, not really caring.

Once we had all finished our homework we just relaxed and started talking.

'Everyone I know is getting stressed from _already _studying for their N.E.W.T's and I haven't even thought about it yet,' Ellie said.

'Let's not talk about school,' Jess suggested.

James nodded, 'can we talk about each other?'

'How do you mean?' Jess said confused.

'Well, I sit next to Sirius, so if I wanted to talk about him would that count as talking about school?'

'What do you want to say about me?'

'Nothing, I just want to see if I wanted to slag you off, would it be ok?' James said seriously.

'I can't believe you want to slag me off,' Sirius said sadly. Emma kissed him and he smiled, grinning broadly at James as if to say 'you don't have anyone to make you feel better'.

'We could talk about Peter,' said Claudia, 'he's not here.'

'But we haven't established whether that counts as talking about school or not,' said James, grinning at Sirius as if to say 'I'm so much smarter than you.'

'Oh talk about what you fucking want,' Jess said, annoyed.

'Ok, so we can talk about Peter,' James said, looking at Claudia, getting ready to hear whatever she had to say about him.

* * *

Sirius cornered Claudia after class when everyone else had gone the next day.

'You can't tell anyone,' he said desperately.

'What is there to tell?' she asked in a mischievous tone.

'You know, you can't tell Emma that we slept together,' he said, his voice wobbling.

'And why would I want to do that?' she asked.

'I just wanted to tell you, I love her, and if you tell her, I will destroy you,' he said warningly.

Three days ago Sirius and Claudia had been at a Quidditch party because the won and they had become very drunk; too drunk to even remember what happened three minutes ago. They had slept together, not realising what they were doing.

'I'll keep that in mind,' Claudia said as she walked off to join her friends.

* * *

After lunch Emma, Claud and I were walking to class and we saw Sirius walking by himself. He stopped when he saw us, don't ask me why, I have no idea, and stared into space.

'Coming?' Emma asked, looking strangely at her boyfriend who was standing in the middle of the corridor.

'I was just thinking,' he said as, what I assumed to be, an excuse.

'Great,' she said, trying not to laugh, 'you done?'

'Yup,' he said and ran over to join us.

Claudia started to talk about the Quidditch party that had happened three days ago. Sirius had hosted it for James, the captain, saying how good a captain he was.

'I hope you had a good time on Wednesday,' she said. There was something weird about her tone that made me nervous. It was strange.

'I had a great time, thank you,' he said, looking at the floor while walking.

'I mean, I hope you had a good time, because it's hard to enjoy your own party with people to _entertain_,' Claud continued, stretching out the word "entertain". I shivered; she made me feel weird using that tone in her voice.

'Damn it, I just forgot I left one of my books in the Common Room,' he said shakily as he left running off, 'I'll see you in class.'

'That was weird,' Claudia said smirking.

'Is something wrong, Claud?' Emma asked, I'm glad she did, I thought it might have just been me.

'No, no, nothing is wrong,' she said as she picked up the pace to get to class.

* * *

I was watching James and Sirius the next day at breakfast. No one was talking to me, I was alone again.

'Milk and sugar?' Sirius asked, he had been making James some tea.

'How long have you known me?' James asked, looking at Sirius like he was an alien.

'What has that got to do with anything?' Sirius asked, now it was his turn to look at James like he was the alien.

'You just asked me whether I wanted milk and sugar,' James said again.

'And do you?' Sirius asked, getting confused. Jesse burst out laughing, and James rolled his eyes.

'You can't remember how I like my tea after all these years!'

'You can't expect me to remember every little detail,' Sirius exclaimed, throwing the spoon in the air.

'It's not a little detail, it's a fundamental part,' he explained to Sirius.

'Tell you what,' Sirius said, getting angry, 'next time you make your own fucking tea.'

James stared at Sirius and began to make his own tea; Sirius went on making his own tea, stirring the cup so the tea spilt everywhere.

'Great, now I've got my tea. One spoon full of sugar and a drop of skim milk, just the way I like it,' James said, placing the tea right in front of him so Sirius could see.

* * *

We were all in Defense Against the Dark Arts half an hour later. Learning what Inferni were. It was near the end of the lesson when Professor Jansen made an announcement.

'It has come to my attention that people are getting stressed. So I will be assigning every one with "stress partners". I have gone to a lot of trouble assigning you with people who can help you and you can discuss your problems freely.'

There was a groan and people looked at their friends to discuss what they thought of the whole "stress partners" idea.

'Kenny Fitzgerald?' James exclaimed when he got his piece of paper saying which person would be his stress partner. 'How is he meant to help me? He's a Quidditch captain, he does the same things as I do, how is he meant to help me? The only difference between us is he's an asshole,' James ranted.

'How is that a difference?' Sirius said.

We all laughed. 'He's got you there, James,' Jess said whilst Professor Jansen handed her the piece of paper.

'Su Chon?' Jess exclaimed, looking over at a small boy who was picking his nose.

'Oh, yeah,' Sirius said, 'he's the Chinese bloke.'

'Oh really, is he?' Jesse said sarcastically.

'Ah Miss Clark, is there anything you would like to share with me?' Remus asked Claudia.

'You got Remus?' Sirius asked, shocked after receiving someone who already had stress, so what was the point?

'You lucky bastards,' James said.

'I am lucky,' Claudia said, 'I really needed someone to talk to about my period.'

Remus' eyes opened wide. James and Sirius laughed.

'It was a joke, guys!'

* * *

I was with James and Sirius for lunch, just talking. I had got Chloe Beech, who I was already friends with, so it was really easy for us to talk. Neither of us had stress or were even worried about anything, so we didn't have many sessions. Other people, like Remus and Claud, were having a lot of sessions, just talking.

We were on the grass, watching Remus and Claud.

'She's lucky getting Remus,' James said suddenly after about fifteen minute's silence.

'He's lucky getting Claudia,' Sirius said.

'Who would you rather get as a "stress partner": me or Remus?' James asked Sirius, who answered right away.

'Remus.'

'Have some time to think about it,' James said, angry that he was being chosen over.

'Maybe . . . hmm . . . I don't know . . . Remus?'

* * *

Remus and Claudia were talking. Sirius had told Remus about Claudia and him. He was waiting for her to bring it up.

'I know about you and Sirius,' he said after waiting for ages.

'You do?' she said, shocked.

'Yeah, he told me, he was really upset about it,' he said. 'He needed to talk to someone about it and he chose me.'

'Have you told anyone about it?' she asked, to be honest, she was more worried about Emma finding out than he was. She didn't want to lose her best friend over it.

'Only Jesse,' he said. After Emma, Jesse was one of the biggest gossips in the school, no secret was safe with her, but for some reason, people kept telling them secrets.

'Arg!' she exclaimed.

'Only joking,' Remus laughed, taking in a deep breath and looking around to see if anyone was looking. 'Sirius told Jesse, not me.'

'Arg!' she shouted.

'Still joking,' he laughed.

'Still not laughing!' she shouted.

'Ok, ok, don't get all shitty on me,' Remus said.

'Did he say anything about me?' she asked him, still looking around to see if anyone was watching or looking at them.

'He didn't say you were good in bed if that's what you're asking,' he laughed.

'No I wasn't. Did he say I was great?'

'No, she didn't, but I can pretend if you want me to.'

'Could you?'

'He said you were great in bed.'

'Excellent.'

* * *

'Milk and sugar?' Sirius asked James the next day.

James looked shocked.

'I was only joking!' Sirius lied. When James turned around he put two teaspoons of sugar in his cup and a huge splash of milk.

Lily rolled her eyes and Ellie had a good laugh.

'Eurgh! What the fuck is wrong with this tea?' James shouted when he tasted it.

'Maybe it's the water,' Sirius suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

A/N: Ok so that will be the last update (unless some miricle comes) until in around three weeks. I could possibly update before I leave to New Zealand! But I have to update all the others that I haven't done before this one. I hope that was funny enough for you, I lost inspiration to be funny for a while (as you can see at the beginning of the chapter) and then I got some really good ideas! Please review.


End file.
